


自发性知觉经络反应

by Dracala



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracala/pseuds/Dracala
Summary: 现代AU，神经科学教授!Ruben/单身父亲及警官!Sebastian题目即俗称的ASMR，就是戴上耳机听起来很爽的一些微小声音，其神经科学方面貌似没有明确的解释原理。当然，并不能爽到塞叔这样（耸肩。





	自发性知觉经络反应

**自发性知觉经络反应***

 

 

//

Sebastian脑中，关于女儿的所有回忆都清晰不已。

他记得，她在襁褓里，脸皱成一团；她在幼儿园滑梯上，边大叫边滑下；她交上成绩单，闪着期待的目光；她在母亲清行李时，哭得眼眶红肿；她将自己锁在房里，不吭声也不吃东西；她扑进他的怀里，用力抱住父亲的脖颈。

曾经像个野孩子一样的Lily，在母亲的离开后变得内敛而成熟，偶尔泄出的开怀微笑，像是乍露白瓣的花苞一般，让Sebastian觉得珍贵且耀眼。Sebastian的生活却仿佛是走在雨后的街道上，道路永远是湿的，而沾湿他裤脚的是愧疚，他愧疚于没能给Lily一个完整的家庭。

这能解释，在Lily的16岁生日那天，Sebastian立马应允了她的礼物愿望：一部森海塞尔MOMENTUM头戴耳机。

Lily喜爱音乐。在年幼时，她就频繁地爬上钢琴凳，随着母亲的演奏敲击琴键，他的妻子看女儿如此感兴趣，也就手把手地教她钢琴。在母亲离开之后，Lily仍未放弃钢琴演奏。Sebastian知道她喜爱Claude Debussy更胜Troye Sivan，不过那天他还是随口问了问，女儿最近在听些什么。

女儿拉着Sebastian的手，让他坐在了她的电脑面前。她翻出自己原来的入耳耳机，细心地塞入父亲的耳朵里，然后点开YouTube熟练地进入了一个频道。

频道名为“Experimental ASMR”，作者是“Ruvik”，说明处写着“本频道所有视频都具有实验性质。欢迎描述具体感知的来信，对于有用的信息我将付与薪酬。”

“你知道什么是ASMR吗？”

Lily点开了一个视频，他摇了摇头。

“就是一些很舒服的、据说可以引起‘颅内高潮’声音。”

听到这个词，Sebastian耸耸肩表示毫无概念。

“你听听就知道啦，为了不影响到你我先出去，这个视频大概有二十五分钟，别睡着咯。当然睡着我也不会笑你的，毕竟很多人将其作为催眠视频来看。”

房门被轻轻掩上，他看向漆黑一片的屏幕，这个视频貌似不准备展示任何图像。Sebastian在寂静中等待。

‘Greetings.’

嘶哑的爆破音响起，抵舌之后，牙齿的轻咬拖长了摩擦音，在空气中留下粗糙的痕迹。

Sebastian对接下来的几句毫无印象，因为此时他的脑中已然一片空白。刚才有一股电流从他的尾椎骨直窜头顶，带起背部的一路战栗。

‘So let’s begin.’

他刚才说了什么？低沉的鼻音在胸中引起的震颤难以消散，让他的头顶发麻。Sebastian尝试专注于他所听到的词语。实验……耳蜗……神经……脑区……

不不不，他没法忽视那些延长的气音，那些缝隙中擦过的急速的风，压抑着喷薄而出，拖曳、刮擦。偶尔的呼吸声，磨过他耳郭，喷洒在他的太阳穴上。还有间接的口腔音，带着果断的潮湿感，拍打在他的耳边。

那些词语……它们没法组成有意义的语句，他在颤栗中等待词语的结束，然后——在词语的暂停间隙中，极为恐惧、难以自持地期待下一个词的触发。

‘Anticipation.’

就在他悬吊在一种期待之中时，他捕捉到这个词，以及声调的细微转折，从容、冷漠。这个人不容置疑地说出这个词，就像是在宣告，他对他的反应了如指掌。

‘Domination.’

他的身体再度泛起一阵冰凉的颤抖，手指抽搐般收卷。Sebastian在那一刻，闪过一瞬错觉，以为这个人正俯身在他耳边低语、向他声明控制权。

耳朵边的咬字是如此的缓慢，缓慢到发展成对于Sebastian的一种折磨。而Sebastian从不知道自己的听觉如此敏感，敏感到难以忍受持续的发音。

是不是声音太大了？

Sebastian握住鼠标，点住右下角的音量滑块，想要把声音调小一点。或者随便点哪个地方，将这该死的视频暂停也可以。但是他的大脑是如此贪恋着这些微小的振动，舔舐他的耳郭，轻敲他的神经，在他的头颅里肆意地搅动；他的身体难以抑制冷颤，在他来不及思考地情况下，电流一波接着一波。

猛地拔下耳机，他走出房间，迎上Lily惊讶的目光。

“挺不错。”

他向Lily牵起一个微笑，生硬地撇下这句话，转身走进主卧。Sebastian推入卫生间，不经思索地打开水龙头冲洗自己的双手，抑制指尖的颤动。喉咙与后脑却持续地发痒。

Sebastian坐在床边，头脑仍然难以组织，等到他稍有理智之后，他发觉自己硬了。

接着他发觉，仅仅不过几分钟的间断，他的头颅就开始叫嚣、追恋初始的刺激。

//

Ruben将自己的录音放上YouTube，并悬赏有价值的订阅者来信。这无疑能够为数据开拓新的来源，而Ruben的实验思路始终清晰：

他将宗教体验、冥想体验、神经药物体验与“ASMR”进行同步的比较与拼合，收集完受试者的主观情绪资料之后，再以量化的手段确认脑内的实际反应、定下各种体验的准确定义。Ruben上传的视频极具针对性，往往将暗示、控制、诱导等手段分开运用，以达到最为精准的变量控制。

对于同一部作品，来信里往往是大同小异的感受描述，但也有一些令他好奇的极端例子。这些极端例子很值得玩味，但是也提醒Ruben他在学术上的局限。

不管怎样，上天总是宠爱那些最特别的人。

//

道德感是Sebastian引以为傲的东西。从道德感发展而来的正义感、义务感，令Sebastian完美胜任警官这一身份，为他赢来了声望与名誉，也为他带来了Lily的敬重。

哪怕是与妻子离婚这件事，都能让他深陷愧疚的泥潭，日夜受到自身的拷问。

Sebastian看了看时钟，半夜2点，窗外已经没有明灯了。他在卫生间的洗手台、书桌面前来回焦虑地转了几次。经过漫长的沉默之后，他抓着手机与耳机，拘谨地坐上床边。他戴上耳机，手指划过黑暗中亮得令人眼睛发疼的屏幕，寻找着自己想要的东西。魔怔一般地点开视频，Sebastian甚至拒绝思考自己身上发生了什么。

渴水之人总要用力吮吸甘醇的液体。

 

‘Greetings.’

电击般的刺激从颈后传来，挠过他的脊椎骨节。Sebastian几乎在一瞬间硬了，下体撑住他紧绷的内裤。他一手仍然抓着手机，另一只手忍耐般抓住床单，一切注意力放在双耳。

粗粝的声音向上碾过他的脑仁，也沿着脊髓向下，按上他紧绷的肌肉，让Sebastian弯起身体，继续努力捕捉耳中的声响。

‘Do you prefer relaxation?’

不……他不想要放松，那太残忍。对于一具痒到发疼的身体来说，那太残忍了。

‘… or tension?’

轻轻吐出的上扬音节，却像是用力将Sebastian的阴茎抓紧一般，让Sebastian颤抖着滚出一声喉音。

‘Maybe the former.’

该死，别惩罚他。Sebastian松开发白的指节，手掌摩擦过此时此刻对于他过于粗糙的织物，攀附上他绷着的大腿，握住他硬得发痛的性器。但是他却不敢进行更多的行动，仿佛在等待一声命令。

‘But I know, you need some push…’

他的手掌急不可耐地顺着柱体，从阴茎根部推至包皮，大拇指在龟头上按压。下体传来欢愉的信号，冲到原本就溃不成军的大脑之中，让Sebastian胯部不自主地向上一挺。

耳边沉默的间隔，比Sebastian想象中长了一万倍。他能听到自己喘息的声音，带着压抑，比所有时刻更为清晰，直接敲打在骨头之上。他无法忍受这漫长的空白，手不住地想要多多照顾自己发痒的下体。

但是Sebastian却小心翼翼地保持静止，双眼盯着屏幕想要转移自己难耐的渴求。

Ruvik……Ruvik。

他在他的耳边专注地低语，对他一人，以不容拒绝的语气声明控制权，恶毒且用力。

他会是什么样子？

他会不会，将他囚禁在无处释放的欲望之中，咬伤他敏感的耳朵，控制他急促的呼吸，圈紧他勃发的龟头？

‘…and I will give you a hard one.’

他会不会，将坚硬而滚烫的东西插入他颤抖不已的身体，烫过他柔软的内在，同时在他耳边嘲讽他脆弱的防线？

Sebastian难以找回自己规律的吐息，他甩开屏幕，闭上双眼，白灼仍在眼前燃烧，而他的双手不停地揉搓自己兴奋的阴茎，背部与腿部紧拉，脚趾蜷曲，喉咙里时而呛出间断的低狺、时而扬起甜腻的呻吟。

再多一点……

他会不会，让那坚硬的东西压平所有褶皱，抵到他的腹部，烫伤他的内脏，堵住他的喉咙，一次一次地钉住他、贯穿他?

再多一点就能……

低沉的轰鸣之后，Sebastian听到一声轻笑，气流喷涌到他的耳后。

他射了出来。

//

Ruben收到了很有趣的一封匿名来信。信中语气拘谨、逻辑严密，他能想象一个中年男人坐在电脑面前，持续地对一段文字做着不必要的删删改改，双眼专注，头脑清晰。

并且性奋高涨。

在这封信里，Ruben没有看到任何的抒情语言、或是情色小说里那些夸张的描述，这个来信的人，像是一位医者陈述病情一样，将自己的第一次“大脑高潮”用恰当的措辞描写出来，同时描写他是如何在他的声音中勃起、如何在他的语气中兴奋、如何在他的停顿中自制、如何手淫、如何高潮。

Ruben饶有兴趣地回复，不带感情色彩地询问他的性向、疾病经历、生活现状。那个人坦言他并非同性恋，没有过大脑方面的疾病，但是拒绝透露任何与职业、婚姻、生活状态有关的信息。

他打去一笔钱，收到来信人的回复：我用这笔钱为女儿买了一副耳机，她很喜欢，谢谢你。

在接下来的一个月中，他大约三天收到一次匿名来信，每次都是那个人在观看他不同的视频之后，所经历的性体验叙述。而Ruben有一个文件夹里保存有所有来信的副本，记录着来往中收集到信息，并存放了自己所有分析。

对于不同的主题，来信人的性体验呈现不同的兴奋状态与高潮体验，但是所有经历都具有一些相同的特征。

//

Sebastian订阅了Ruvik的频道，关注了他的推。这让Lily开心不已，急切地与她的父亲分享最新的ASMR视频，逐渐她发现自己的父亲对于这类视频有着常人不拥有的感受，这更是她没想到的。她抱住父亲的头，等待他给自己一个晚安额吻之后，好奇地询问父亲看各个视频时的不同感受。

“Maria的声音对我来说有些尖锐了，不过那也只是我的问题。”

“Klean Kanteen？他的视频音响很均匀。”

……

“那Ruvik呢？我记得你第一次听的ASMR就是他的，虽然那不算是普通意义上的ASMR。”

Sebastian自然地对微笑着的女儿回去一个笑容。

“虽然听的比较少……但是那是爸爸最喜欢的。”

“那我可要告诉你一个好消息啦。”Lily拉住父亲的手来回晃动。

“什么？”

“你知道他的真名对吧？Ruben Victoriano，神经科学界知名科研机构Beacon的负责人兼股东。K市大学聘请其为客座教授，下周会在大学堂举行演讲！”

“噗，你能听懂演讲吗？”

“虽然我们都听不懂……但是只要听声音就好啦，我很好奇他在演讲的时候是否还是会那样迂缓、沉重。”

Sebastian能感觉到大腿根部不自觉的收紧，但是他的微笑始终没有半丝破裂。Sebastian将Lily推向她的房间。

“那你去听吧，我觉得演讲内容再搭配声音会让我睡着的。”

“好吧，到时候你别后悔。”

“好好好，晚安，Lily。”

“晚安，Daddy。”

//

距离演讲还有三天，昨天晚上发送的邮件在今天下午收到了回信。回信上答应了他的请求，并附上了时间以及地址。

Sebastian能感知到，他的体内孕育着一种越发肿胀的空洞，但这空洞还未蚕食他所有表面上的正直与坚毅，只是在每一个可能的瞬间，攫住他的头脑，侵犯他的思绪。

//

他将双手之间的酒红色绸带扯直，覆盖住自己双眼，在脑后打了一个结，然后提起手敲击前面的门。木质门刮过地毯的细微声响在他的下方响起，他静立着等待。

过了一会后，房内传来了玻璃的敲击声，他闻声向前走去，在第二声玻璃声响起时他停下了脚步。

“过来。”

无数次在他脑中翻来覆去的声音，在他的右侧响起，没有任何的失真。他的大脑与阴茎在瞬间反应，而Sebastian没有管他驯服的身体，伸出手向右侧的黑暗中探去。他摸到椅子的把手，然后缓慢地坐上。

他在看他吗？难以缓解的痒意，逐渐在脑后扩大。

而下一秒，一个尖锐的东西立马贴上了他的后颈。然后就是橡胶的触感，包裹在橡胶手套中的手，一只在他的脖子上涂抹冰凉的膏状物，另一只拿着针抵住他。针刺入他的皮肉，带来无伤大雅的疼痛，但是针极长，以至于Sebastian怀疑那会不会穿透他的喉咙。在固定之后，房间另一边传来键盘的敲击声。

Sebastian感到不耐，安静的气氛中仅剩他轻弱的呼吸声，而这绝不是他所期待的。他的的喉咙里发出不满的、咕噜的声音，腰贴在背椅上轻微地磨动。

他想听到那个声音，带着真实的温度钻入他的身体，触碰到他最渴望触碰的地方。

 “很好。”

原本有些疲软的肉柱立马恢复了坚挺，在裤子下跳动，Sebastian本能地绷直了自己微张的大腿。

“我不会用刻意的语言触发你的反应，也不会触碰你，但是我会将你大脑中所有变化的数据及其意义告诉你。”

在这些日子里，Sebastian会刻意地逐步锻炼自己，不再像第一次那样，仿佛处男一般对Ruben的声音束手无策、大脑发空，而是温驯地汲取声音中的情绪、语言中的信息，遵循它们的诱导，感受它们在他的身体上进行搔刮、鞭笞、抚慰，并将自己最为直接的反应暴露在空气之中。

他张开嘴，听到了自己喉咙里发出极为嘶哑的一声请求。

“可以吗？”

一片漆黑中传来了他翘首以盼的允许。Sebastian应声拉下了自己的裤链，在一瞬间，他的身体因为黑暗中的注视而发热，羞赧甚至划过他的思绪，但是眼睛所碰到的布料触感，给了他没有来由的安全感。他急迫地掏出自己的性器，用一只手按揉自己鼠鼷部，另一只手附上火热的茎体。

“就像所有的开始，你的颞上回正在处理你的听觉信息。”

Ruben在他的身后，虽然语言内容直白，却暗中鼓励着他手上自慰的动作。

“你的腹侧被盖区，你的‘奖励中枢’，兴奋地像个得了奖赏的小孩;你的电激活隔区也有反应，它有助于你的高潮，却不一定带来愉悦。”

突如其来的，有一根手指碰到了他的右耳垂，从那一点溅开了全身上下的颤栗。以往，Sebastian只曾在黑暗中独自一人探索自己的躯体，从未知道自己在这个过程中，身体对外界极为细小的碰触会有如此强烈的反应。

其余手指搭上他的脸颊，整只手轻轻向后划上他的后脑，被碰到的地方残留着优柔的痒意。那只手抓住了布带的结，忽然Sebastian脑中只剩下恐慌。

“别！”

别解开。

这是他唯一的要求，而Ruben明明在信中答应了他。

Sebastian清楚这是他仅剩的东西……这是他仅剩的裱装、仅剩的框架、仅剩的正确。而他在无数个夜晚想过，当这最后的东西被抹杀后，自己会变成什么样子。那让他害怕，也让他兴奋，最终他耐住性子以无力的言语声称自己最坚定的要求。

他想要抓住那只正在解结的手，一声轻喝却击溃了所有的举动。

“……Seb.”

他无法拒绝，无法拒绝这个声音，无法拒绝这个声音里任何的命令、任何的请求。

//

Ruben伸出手，碰到了这个人的皮肤。回忆一个月来他对Sebastian的所有回应，每次Ruben都将自己的情绪把握得很好。Ruben也相信，他的冷静能始终保持上风，帮助他获取这个稀有实验体的所有资料。

他曾经答应这个人，不取下他蒙在双眼上的遮羞布，但是现在，他却想要充满恶意地摧毁自己的承诺。Ruben揭下那条酒红色的布带，看着这个人用力紧闭的双眼、在湿气中颤抖的睫毛、怅然若失般张开的嘴唇——

被天使亲吻过的大脑，被恶魔诅咒过的感官，几近崩溃的底线，贪得无厌的身体。

美味。（Delicious.）

他伸手按上Sebastian的嘴唇，将唇瓣分开，伸入手指，持续地卷动他的舌头。逐渐的，具有热度的舌体开始主动包裹住他的手指，卖弄其胜于牡蛎与女人阴唇的湿软触感。他的手没有停止搅动，而Sebastian的双唇与舌头已经发麻。过多的涎水溢出下颚，沿着Sebastian的嘴角流到下巴。

//

“抬腰。”

Sebatian眼前朦胧地看到一片阴影，感到面前人放低的身段，伸到他腰侧的双手。他撑住椅面拉紧腰身，裤子被缓慢褪下，双腿被折到胸前，大片的肌肤暴露在寒冷的空气之中。

Sebatian知道自己无法佯装成受害者的样子。

他无法停止他那下流的期待。

像是很多个夜里，Lily在隔壁熟睡，而他却跪趴在床上，龟头在床单上摩擦，用沾满口水的手指按压自己发痒的肛门，呻吟全部埋在柔软的枕头之中。欲望宛如黑洞，在每次听到那个声音的瞬间就膨胀起来，所有旧日的记忆与价值观念离他远去，一切都难以控制。

Sebatian用双手抱住自己的双腿，因为黑暗中的视线而全身发热。有手掌握住他的腿根，没有碰到他高翘的星期，而是将手指移向他后穴。手指十分湿润，Sebatian猜想那是最开始涂在他颈后的冰凉软膏。

他紧张的穴口吃进一节手指，但却难以继续进入。因为有一种奇异的偏执作祟，Sebatian从未自己开拓过后穴。

“我记得，你没有自己做过。”

Ruben的声音里带着一种安慰与赞许，轻轻吻着Sebatian发烧的右耳。

手指在他的甬道里缓缓前压，饱胀感随着深入不断传来。Sebatian几乎是在无意识地收缩、放松自己的腹部。当两节手指差不多进入后，Ruben没有加入第三根手指或是抽插起来，而是微微弯起手指，研磨柔软的内壁。动作非常慢，使Sebatian难以将任何注意力放在别处，只能专注于身下传来的微小感觉。

“这里，能够刺激到你的前列腺。”

他的穴口在一瞬稍稍夹紧，引来右耳边的一声轻笑。

“不要急。”

体内的手指以一个固定的频率蠕动，但动作的幅度逐渐增大，每一圈都在Sebatian的大脑中印下更为深刻的感觉，像是过山车的缓缓攀升，像是逐渐升高的水面。Sebatian无法说清自己是从哪一刻开始，脑中只全部是被按揉的肠道、或许已经变形的腺体。

仅仅是两根手指的抠挖，就让他绷紧全身，将双腿抱得更开，胸口随着喘息不停起伏。如火焰般舔食的快感似乎没有上界，Ruben的耐心对Sebatian来说变得过于迟缓。

“哈啊…………快……快一点……”

Ruben没有听从他委屈的要求，而是突然变换手指的移动方向，向上顶去。

“唔唔唔……”

一瞬间的快感让他自己差点控制不住自己。Ruben给了他几秒时间，然后手指开始以原速碾压。

再，再来一次。

他以喉音轻轻请求，却没有得到预期的刺激。在他因为欲望难以纾解而焦虑时，奖赏却出乎意料的到来。Sebatian体内的手指用力地戳刺腺体的方向，让Sebatian的腰身瞬间发软，喉咙立马失声。

动作没有间断，Sebatian的头因持续的刺激而发晕。一下一下，让Sebatian在快意中溺水。

慢一点……他会……这样他会……

从腺体里忽然爆发出的快意席卷过他的躯体，极为汹涌地喷薄而出，并且异常漫长，像是潮水不断的扑上他的身体，持续着不曾落下。

高潮持续了十几秒，Sebatian的世界一片空白。

然而就在他快要找回意识的时候，滚烫的东西贴上了他还在发麻的穴口。

“……不……”

现在不行，Sebatian因为恐惧而摇头，眼睑不断颤动。他的身体尖叫着，想要阻止Ruben的举动。

他没有力气。Ruben的阴茎在发软的肠道长驱直入，因高潮而过度敏感的内壁开始抽搐。脑中的快感被强制拔高，几近疼痛。

Sebatian的双手再无力气握住他的大腿，此时只能盲目地在黑暗里寻求可抓握的地方。他像个溺水之人一样抱住身前人的脖颈，牙齿不断打颤。他的脚趾因为过于紧张而抽筋，脚部传来的疼痛感刺入他的大脑，让他差点昏阙。

而Ruben持续且用力地抽插着，将阴茎一次次撞入Sebatian的身体，不给Sebatian任何缓解的机会，将他放置在高潮的边缘不断刺激。

“在高潮之前，快感来自于期许。”

带着喘息的声音咬住他的右耳。

“与疼痛一致，我们期待快感爆发、停止的那一刻。”

不能再多了……他的身体无法承受这么多……如此强烈……没有终止……这已经不是快感或同感的范畴，只是一种纯粹的感官刺激在不断捶打他的神经，将他逼疯。

“如果被剥夺了停止的权利……”

Sebatian觉得自己的官能被压榨至极限，快要枯竭。

“就会停滞在无限的快感中，大脑、感官生理达到极限，直至崩溃。”

眼泪从Sebatian闭上的双眼中涌出，排泪的酸痛相对于后穴中没有终止的刺激来说不值一提。他艰难地睁开自己的眼睛，在一片扭曲的画面中捕捉面前的身影，一抹银灰进入他的视野。泪水浸满的眼眶让他看不清任何东西，只能重复地乞求仁慈。

“停……停下……”

求求你停下……

他发出断续的呓语，听不见任何东西，身下坚硬的柱体仍在不断地冲撞他脆弱的身体。

他昏了过去。

//

他的意识仍然糊作一团，脑袋疼痛无比，身体酸累疲乏。即使他勉强睁开了眼睛，也只能看到一片昏暗。他意识到自己并没有坐在椅子上，而是躺在柔软的床上，被一个人拢抱着。

舌头舔吻着他的右耳，手掌轻拍着他的后背，发丝在他的肩窝磨蹭。

熟悉的声音沿着他的颞骨传至头顶，让他全身浸润在酥麻的安全感之中。

“Greetings.”

 

**END**

 


End file.
